Nightmare - Warm Bodies
by lizardsnake
Summary: R ist wieder ein Mensch, er kann schlafen und träumen, doch er lernt auch die Schattenseiten davon kennen. Ein Zombie zu sein war definitiv einfacher. bloody-zombie-angst, Hirn, kind of fluff


Ein Knurren ging durch den großen dunklen Raum, nur vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen drängten sich durch die schmutzigen Fenster und heruntergelassenen, kaputten Schalosien.

Außer dem plumpen Schlurfen seiner schwerfälligen Schritte war es fast ruhig.

Er schnüffelte. Es roch nach Schweiß und Blut. Und nach Fleisch.

„Nrrrgh…nh…"

Er schleppte sich weiter vorwärts, folgte dem lockendem Geruch bis zu ihrer Quelle.

Ein Mensch kauerte in der Ecke, versteckte sich vor ihm und seiner Gier.

Er stolperte weiter, getrieben von Hunger. Ein kehliger Laut entkam ihm. Viel lauter und bedrohlicher als sonst. Sie zuckte zusammen.

Er wurde nun schneller, ungeduldiger. Sein Essen hatte sich praktisch auf einem Silbertablett serviert und er zögerte nicht danach zu greifen.

Unkoordiniert streckte er seine Hand nach dem langen blonden Haar aus, er verfehlte es, als sie wegrutschte.

Sie begann über den dreckigen Boden zu kriechen und mit ihren Fingern ihre Umgebung abzutasten, sie umfasste die runde Schneekugel, welche neben ihr lag.

Er griff erneut nach ihr, erwischte ihren Fuß, doch sie trat sich los.

„Bitte…!" Ihre Stimme war so hell. Ein Flehen. Doch der Hunger war größer.

Der Hunger war immer größer.

Nach einem erneuten Versuch hatte er sie. Grob zog er an ihrem Bein, zerrte sie näher zu sich.

Sie strampelte und schlug nach ihm, die Schneekugel traf ihn irgendwo, doch er beachtete es nicht weiter. Er spürte keinen Schmerz.

Als er sie an den Schultern packte und mit Kraft gegen den Boden stieß, kam sie hart mit dem Kopf auf. Sie wurde ruhig und wehrte sich nicht weiter, sie war benommen, doch sie merkte auch, dass sie keine Chance mehr hatte. Ein kluges Mädchen.

Er mochte Mädchen mit Hirn.

Hirn war eine ganz besondere Delikatesse.

Einen Moment nur lang hielt er inne, sah dem Rinnsaal Blut zu, wie es sich von ihren Haaren löste und neben ihr sammelte.

Es leuchtete fast in dem kleinen Schein Licht, welches ihr in das Gesicht fiel. Ihre Augen sahen ihn fast vorwurfsvoll an. „Bitte…"

Ein tiefes Grollen aus seiner Kehle brachte sie zum Schweigen. Sie blieb still, als er sie erneut gegen den Boden hämmerte.

Solange bis er das Knacken hörte.

Sofort rissen sich seine Finger ein Stück aus dem Schädel, gierig fand es seinen Weg in seinen Mund. Er kaute zuerst, dann schlang er.

Er schlang die Masse hinunter, seine Hände ganz zittrig von dem fordernden Hunger.

Roter Speichel und Hirnmasse liefen über sein Kinn, doch er aß weiter, bis das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf leiser und der Schmerz weniger wurde.

Er kniete bereits in dem Blut, schlurfte Reste von seinen Händen, als er sich langsam zurückzog, um aufzustehen.

Das helle Blitzen, das ihn blendete ließ ihn stoppen.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Schneekugel, die noch immer neben ihr lag. Sie war ein wenig verschmiert, doch sie reflektierte immer noch das wenige Sonnenlicht. Fast vorsichtig nahm er sie zu sich und starrte hinein.

Er konnte sich nun selbst darin sehen.

Seine dunklen kurzen Haare, seine fahle, tote Haut, seine rot glänzenden Zähne, seine leuchtenden gierigen Augen.

Er ließ die Kugel fallen.

Sie zerbarst auf dem Boden, viele kleine Splitter flogen glitzernd in verschiedene Richtungen, ein paar landeten auf dem Mädchen.

Er sah in ihr blutiges Gesicht. Ihre Lider waren offen, ihr anklagender Blick traf ihn direkt. Ihre stummen Lippen formte ein „Bitte."

In seinem Inneren zog es sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er das Mädchen ansah.

Ein Gurgeln wich aus seinem Mund, er krächzte, zitterte erneut, sein Klagen wurde lauter, bis es zu einem verzerrten Schrei anschwoll. Laut und durchdringend.

Ihre Stimme war so leise im Gegensatz zu seiner, doch dieses eine Wort drang trotzdem zu ihm durch. „Bitte."

Das Mädchen vor ihm war Julie.

„Bitte! R, Wach auf!"

Julies Stimme ließ ihn die Augen aufschlagen. Sein Blick hetzte umher, sein Atem ging schnell und heftig, er spürte sein Herz gegen seine Brust schlagen, so sehr, dass es fast schon wehtat. Er schloss seinen offenen Mund, er war ganz trocken, seine Kehle schmerzte. Er hatte geschrieen.

Er brauchte einen Moment, ehe er wusste wo er sich befand und noch mal ein bisschen länger, eh er Julie über sich erkennen konnte, ihr besorgtes Gesicht war nah bei ihm, ihre Hände zu beiden Seiten seiner Wangen.

„Ah! Ich…du…Blut…unf." Er schleuderte ihr panische, abgehakte Worte vor die Füße, doch sie nickte nur.

„Du hast schlecht geträumt. Es ist alles okay."

Ihre Worte waren sanft und warm, ihre Berührungen auf seiner Haut zärtlich. Und doch konnte er das blutige Bild vor seinen Augen nicht vergessen.

Als er sich unbeholfen aufsetzte, ließ sie nur zögernd von ihm ab. Er starrte auf die Bettdecke, welche noch immer seine Beine umschlang. Sie wärmte nicht, ihm war eiskalt.

Eine kleine Weile war es still zwischen den Beiden, R lauschte seinem eigenen lauten Atem, der sich nur sehr langsam beruhigen wollte, ehe er sich traute etwas zu sagen.

„Es hat sich so echt angefühlt.", flüsterte er heiser.

Wieder.

Dieser Albtraum war ihm nicht zum ersten Mal erschienen.

Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Es war als hätte er noch den Geschmack von Fleisch und Blut auf seiner Zunge. Vielleicht war es auch nur seine Galle. Er konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen.

Ihre Hand fuhr ihm durch das dunkle Haar. „Das geht vorbei."

R schüttelte den Kopf. Nicht um Julies Aussage zu verneinen, sondern um die flackernden Bilder vor seinen Augen zu verbannen.

„Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass es nicht nur schöne Träume gibt."

Seine blauen Augen sahen zu der Blonden auf, ein gequältes Lächeln war auf seinen Lippen.

Sie legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Du bist jetzt ein Mensch. Das gehört dazu."

R zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es ist nicht leicht ein Mensch zu sein oder?"

Julie sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Nein. Manchmal nicht.", antwortete sie leise und strich R eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

Danach hatte er sich gesehnt. Nach Wärme. Nach Geborgenheit. Diesem kribbeligem Gefühl an seinem ganzen Körper.

Nicht der Schmerz. Nicht die Angst. Nicht das Gefühl, dass das Herz auseinander barst.

„Es war…einfacher ein Zombie zu sein."

Julie lachte halb auf, stoppte dann aber abrupt, als sie den ängstlichen Ausdruck auf R's Gesicht sah. Eingeschüchtert blickte er ihr entgegen.

Es war einfacher. Nicht schön oder gar angenehm, aber dass war das beengende Gefühl in seiner Brust was er gerade verspürte auch nicht.

„Entschuldige." Sie musterte ihn besorgt.

Plötzlich stand sie vom Bett auf und funkelte ihn an.

„Komm mit!" Sie streckte ihren Arm nach ihm aus und ihre Fingerspitzen zuckten auf, sie winkte ihn zu sich her. Unsicher ergriff er ihre Hand und schlupfte aus dem Bett.

„W-wa…was hast du vor?"

Ihr verschmitztes Lächeln bereitete ihm ein wenig Unbehagen. „Komm mit in die Küche."

Sie zog ihn hinter sich her und R stolperte ihr nach.

In der Küche angekommen, entzog sie ihm ihre Hand und wandte sich dem Kühlschrank zu. „Du hast sicher Hunger."

Kaum merklich zuckte er zusammen.

Hunger.

Er kannte Hunger.

Das war kein Grummeln in der Magengegend, kein leichtes Ziehen oder ein wenig Übelkeit wie Julie es vielleicht kannte.

Es ging durch den ganzen Körper, durch die Muskeln, Knochen, Nerven.

Verlangend. Dröhnend. Irgendwie…schmerzhaft. Es pochte so heftig, so eindringlich, dass man keine andere Wahl hatte, als diesem Drang nachzugehen. Nach Menschenfleisch. Sich Linderung verschaffen.

Auf grausame Weise.

R hatte die Augen geschlossen, als er sich an dieses scheußliche Gefühl zurückerinnerte.

Das war etwas, was er nicht vermisste.

Er sah zu wie Julie zur Anrichte ging, in ihrem Armen stapelten sich ein paar Lebensmittel.

Er konnte Brot erkennen. Butter. Käse. Wurst. Und andere Sachen, dessen Namen ihm nicht mehr einfiel.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Salat?" Sie spielte vor seinen Augen mit dem Gemüse, wie mit einem Basketball.

„Kennst du das noch?", grinste sie und R betrachtete die grünen saftigen Blätter eingehend.

Er zuckte mit den Achseln.

Sie seufzte. „Also wirklich, das musst du dir dringend abgewöhnen.", maulte sie und hob tadelnd eine Augenbraue, ehe sie den Salatkopf auf die Theke legte.

„Traust du dir zu, die Tomaten zu schneiden?"

R blickte auf das Messer, welches sie ihm in die Höhe hielt. „Ich…denke schon."

Vorsichtig nahm er die scharfe Klinge entgegen und Julie deutete auf das Holzbrett neben ihm.

„Du kannst sie vierteln, das reicht, pass auf die sind rutschig."

Sie legte ihm ein Bündel von den frischen runden Früchten hin und er nahm eine in die Hand.

Feinmotorik war etwas was ihm auch jetzt noch eindeutig als fremd erschien. Seine Bewegungen waren ein wenig unkoordiniert und das Messer lag ihm unangenehm in der Hand.

Er verfestigte seinen Griff, da die Klinge anfing zu zittern, sobald er die Hälfte der Tomate noch einmal teilen wollte.

Julies hatte Recht behalten, es war rutschig und R drückte die Frucht auf das Brett, um sie daran zu hindern ihm zu entgleiten. Als er zu sehr wackelte, schnaufte er frustriert aus.

Ein wenig beschämt blickte er zu seiner Freundin, welche sich um die Gurken kümmerte. Bei ihr sah das so einfach aus. Das musste er doch auch hinbekommen!

Er zog das Messer durch.

„…ah!"

R ließ die Klinge fallen und starrte entsetzt auf seine Hand.

Blut quoll aus der Wunde am Finger. Ein schmerzhaftes Stechen und Pochen pulsierte augenblicklich durch seine Nerven.

Es tat weh.

Und er blutete.

Seine andere Hand fand automatisch zu der alten Verletzung an seiner Schulter.

Dort hatte er auch Schmerz gespürt. Den ersten Schmerz seit Julie ihn wieder zu einem Menschen gemacht hatte.

Das Blut floss nun schnell seinen Arm entlang, zog Spuren über seine Haut, tropfte auf den Boden.

Die kleinen Kleckse zu seinen Füßen wurden größer und weiteten sich aus.

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich nun. Zuviel. Zuviel Blut.

Er sah hinab, betrachtete sein Spiegelbild, sah in sein bleiches Gesicht und die viel zu hellen, gierigen Augen.

Sein Körper erstarrte zu Eis, als er Julie vor sich liegen sah. Das Gesicht voller roter Flüssigkeit. Ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen sahen ihn anklagend an, er konnte ihren Anblick kaum ertragen.

„Sieh mich an." Ihre Stimme hallte durch seinen Kopf, ihm wurde schwindelig.

„R! Sieh mich an!"

Er stieß gegen die Anrichte, als sie ihm entgegengetreten war.

Er blinzelte verwirrt, sein Spiegelbild war verschwunden, das Blut am Boden beschränkte sich auf zwei kleine gar lächerliche Tropfen.

Ängstlich blickte er in Julies Gesicht. Sie war nun ganz nah, nahm sanft seine Hand und zog sie zu sich. Eine kalte Gänsehaut ließ seinen Körper erschauern.

„Ist ja gut. Es ist nur ein kleiner Schnitt." Sie lächelte aufmunternd, doch der Schock hatte ihn noch zu sehr im Griff, als dass er darauf reagieren konnte.

„Ich hole Verbandszeug, rühr dich ja nicht vom Fleck." Sie gab ihm einen mahnenden Blick und er sah ihr einfach nur nach. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, er konnte sich kein Stück rühren.

Sie säuberte die Wunde, achtete besonders darauf nicht zu fest aufzudrücken, ehe sie ihm das Pflaster umband und ihn dann wieder entgegenblickte.

Er stierte auf den versorgten Finger. „Meinst du es wird irgendwann besser?"

Julie hauchte ihm vorsichtig einen Kuss auf den Verband. Sie wusste, dass er nicht die körperliche Verletzung meinte. „Ganz bestimmt."

Er sah sie an.

Ihr Gesicht war so schön. Wie hatte er es nur so zurichten können? Traum hin oder her.

Er fühlte sich grausam leer und kalt, jedes Mal wenn davon aufwachte.

Leer. Kalt. Tot. Ein Zombie.

Julie schlang nun ihre Arme um ihn. Selbst durch das T-Shirt, das er trug spürte er die sanfte Wärme ihrer Haut. Es war ein so starker Kontrast, dass er erneut erzitterte.

Auch seine Arme fanden nun den Weg zu ihr und er hielt sie nah bei sich, vergrub seine Nase in ihr weiches Haar. Es duftete gut.

Ihre Hände strichen ihm tröstend über den Rücken. Es kribbelte und kitzelte, als das Blut wieder richtig durch seinen Körper floss. Gefühl und Wärme stieg erneut in ihm auf.

Julies zarte Lippen waren nur Millimeter von seinen entfernt. Als sie sich trafen entfachte es ein loderndes Brennen. Fast wie Feuer, aber es tat nicht weh, es war…angenehm.

Und er wollte mehr davon.

Vielleicht war es doch nicht so schwer, einfach ein Mensch zu sein.


End file.
